Mysterious Ways
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: Okay, this is strange. To say anymore would ruin it. I'll just say that Heero has a very strange sister.... This is easily not my best work... It's really stupid at the end... *sweatdrop* What a choice for a crossover...


**\\..Mysterious Ways..//**

**//..Katsumi Tonicha..\\**

**\\..A Gundam Wing~Harry Potter Crossover..//**   
  


** As soon as the crash and scream resounded throughout the mansion, Heero dashed to the master bedroom. "Relena!" he gasped, shooting up from his chair, the saucer and cup he had been holding crashing to the floor. _Oh, God, no, not now...Not after how hard I tried to protect you..._ She had only gone up to get her purse. She was going shopping. That was all.**

** Heero burst the door open and saw what he had feared. The windowed door to the balcony was busted, glass shards everywhere. **

** And Relena was no where in sight...**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** Heero paced about the room, shooting his death glare of a glance at the ever-calm figure across from him. "Well?" he barked finally.**

** The figure's hands were crossed lightly on the table, middle finger of the right tapping the back of the left hand. "Well... I'm still amazed you came to see me of all people, Heero. Truly amazed." A smirk appeared across the slightly shadowed face. "Have you informed your comrades yet?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "They may prove helpful."**

** "I swear it, Atika-"**

** "Swear what, Heero, dear?" The figure leaned forward, revealing a pale face with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair framing it. "Honestly, Heero. I may prove to be helpful this time." She let out a laugh. "So, dear, you say you can't find anything?"**

** Heero scowled. He hated it when anyone called him "dear," whether from Relena or this... woman. "Yeah. Can't find a thing," he said, sitting in an overstuffed green chair across from the figure. **

** As if on cue, the young woman stood. He dark brown hair was very long, hanging down to her knees. As she walked, it swished with her long black dress, pattered with seemingly random silver curls, and dark midnight blue shoulder cloak, fringed and pattered by silver moons and stars. The young woman walked to an incense burner, pulling out a stick from seemingly thin air. She sat it down, and the bronze dragon resting on the burner seemed to breathe invisible fire as the stick began burning. "Inform the others. Now. Then return back to me. Bring them with you," she stated shortly, as if knowing what to do the entire time.**

** "Fine. Thanks." Heero got up, and lowered his head in small appreciation.**

** "Whatever," she replied, waving her hand as though dismissing him.**

** As soon as Heero left, the woman sat down, crossing her legs and folding her ringed hands over her knee. "Yes, Heero. I'm actually kind of pleased you haven't forgotten me with the war."**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** "So we're going to see a psychic?" Duo asked skeptically. "Really smart, Heero. You know they're all a bunch of frauds. No offense, Quatre. You're the real deal."**

** "None taken," Quatre replied, smiling softly.**

** "Anyway, Heero. Are you sure about this? I mean, come on." Duo looked over at his friend, who continued to walk down the small street, his hands stuck in his pockets and a pained look on his face. **

** Heero looked at him. "Duo, she's no fraud. I can tell you that. And I wouldn't even be turning to her had I been able to find information on my own. Whoever took Relena is no one of major power. Whoever they are made sure of that. This... psychic, as you call her, is our last choice."**

** "But, jeeze Heero, a psychic-" Heero shot Duo a look that quickly shut him up.**

** "Maxwell, you should consider some wise words someone once said," Wufei advised.**

** "Oh?" Duo stuck his hand behind his head as though being arrested and continued walking. "What words?"**

** "Open mouth, insert foot."**

** Trowa let out a harsh bark, or, rather, a stifled laugh. Not a good sign.**

** "Not nice, Wu-man. Not nice at all."**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** "Wow," Duo remarked as stepped through the door of a two-story house. That was the only door- not counting closets. All the others had hanging beads in front. Candles were lighting every corner with a superficial light. "On the outside it looks totally normal," he muttered to himself. "There's no way candles can make the room this bright."**

** And then the smell caught him. It was strong of vanilla, with other scents he couldn't place. "That smell..." he started.**

** "It makes me feel so calm," Trowa added. "A peace seems to reside with this house."**

** "It clears the soul." A clear young voice wafted into the room. From one of the doors a young woman appeared. She was tall, and skinny. She had on a tight, yet long, dark purple dress. It trailed behind her. It slit up the front, and when she walked, or more so, floated, you could see her legs. She held an amazing grace that could put Trowa himself to shame. Long dark brown hair flowed behind her, emphasizing how pale her face really was. She had dark blue eyes, piercing straight into the pilots' souls. As though she was reading them. She wore a thin silken shawl over her head, black with traces of silver. It flowed just like her hair.**

** "Hello," Quatre greeted, as pleasant as ever. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."**

** "Ssh, Quatre! She already knows that!" Duo said with a roll of his eyes. **

** "Duo Maxwell, I suggest you shut your mouth now, or I will do it for you." Her eyes flickered and she turned her attention back to Quatre, smiling pleasantly. As soon as she did, her eyes lit up and the dark, mysterious aura around her left. "Hello, Quatre. It's nice to meet you. My name is Atika Hoshi." She looked around the group. "Are the rest of you going to introduce yourself, or will I have to do it?"**

** "That was rather impressive," Wufei remarked on her earlier performance. **

** She let out a light laugh. "Thank you, Wufei. I take pride in my talents. And no," she looked at Duo whose mouth was open, "I'm no psychic. There is no such thing as a psychic. Only those who were born into it... And those who weren't."**

** "What's Quatre then?" Duo couldn't help it.**

** "What do you mean?" she looked at Quatre.**

** "I don't really have much of a control over it really," he said quietly, blushing. "I just... feel things, things that are happening to people I know, or people close to me."**

** "So she's not all-knowing," Duo muttered.**

** "I never said I was. I just said I was born with this talent. As was Quatre, I guess. I can't tell; I don't know everything. I can tell you your names, for your names follow you everywhere. Including with your friends." She smiled broadly. "I already know Heero. He told me who you all were."**

** Duo laughed. "Like I said, a big fraud! Come on, guys, we're wasting-"**

** "Duo Maxwell!! Low and behold thy power!!! I am no fraud!" From thin air a staff appeared. It ended with a floating jewel surrounded by delicately curved silver. "You see me as a 'psychic'! But no, I am no psychic! My name is Atika Hoshi, and I am a witch!"**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** Relena opened her eyes. She was greeted with the dim light of a cell. "Where... Where am I? Heero?" she called out. "Heero, where are you?"**

** She heard a harsh laugh. In front of the bars appeared a older man, about in his late thirties. He had messy black hair and wild blue eyes. His face was obstructed by scars and his mouth was carved into a big, lazy grin that took up half his face. "Welcome back, Miss Peacecraft. How nice to see you." He talked in a low drawl, almost a growl.**

** "Who are you?" Relena demanded. "And where am I?"**

** He let out that laugh again, as though this was amusing him. "Ah, yes. My name is Jacob Granger. You're in a jail cell. No, I don't plan on harming you. This is your only part in this, trust me. Unless of course," he grinned, "I have other plans. Which looks appetizing."**

** Relena kept a look of defiance on her face that Heero had taught her(by mistake). "If this is my only role, then what are you after?"**

** "Ah, let's just say... I have to get revenge for something. And your little boyfriend is going to help me."**

** "Don't you hurt Heero!! He'll kill you for this!" Relena screamed, suddenly in an all-out rage at someone hinting at hurting her Heero.**

** Jacob laughed. "Now, now, now, Miss Peacecraft. It's not him I'm after either. Unless I'm mistaken, he'll go back to his help. The one person who has been more helpful than anyone, including that weirdo who trained him." He lowered his eyes, giving Relena a look that one have made her shiver, had she not been used to shivering looks by now. "I want his witch of a sister."**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** "A what?" Duo asked in complete shock.**

** She took a deep breath and calmed down, her hair settling back down. She held the staff she had been holding up and with a small *ZZRAK* sound disappeared. "I am a witch, as was my mother. My blood runs strong. Can't say that for my whole family, but I am stronger than my mother ever was. I cannot predict the future. No, I was never very good at that. My lowest grades at school were in Divination. I didn't enjoy Professor Kadija much." She laughed. "Oh, but, let me say, I was still quite good. I can still tell you a few things, small things that happen a minute later in great detail, but when it comes to the long-term future, I can only speculate."**

** "..." Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa just stared at Atika, then at Heero, who seemed to not have been affected. **

** "Show off," he muttered, turning his back to her and focusing his attention on reading the titles of the books sitting on a shelf. He turned back around holding one up. "You still have this?" he asked, as if it was a piece of old trash. **

** Atika squinted, reading the title. It said_ Hogwarts, A History From the AC_. She smiled. "Yeah. I don't throw things out. You know that."**

** He put it back on the shelf, seemingly disgusted.**

** "Yuy, I think you better explain," Wufei ordered.**

** "Yes, I agree," Trowa said, glancing first at Atika then at Heero, his eyes finally settling on the floating silver ball on her desk. Waves of light blue and lavender would wash over it. **

** Heero let out a sigh. As soon as they set foot in this place, of course they would ask questions. Floating items, silvery cloaks... Yes, questions would be raised. And, of course, they would not ask Atika. hay would look toward Heero to get an honest answer.**

** "Atika is my sister. Obviously. Doctor J found her for me, as a gift before Operation Meteor began, so that I would at least know my family if I died."**

** "Yes," Atika continued, "Both our mother and father were killed during a raid of a town down on Earth by the Earth Sphere Alliance." She smiled proudly. "Only us wizards and witches were true threats. And you wonder why they had trouble with Heero! Heero has magical blood, although not as strong as mine. I was already off to school when they attacked, he was too young to understand. And that's why he never knew us. According to my dear brother, he was raised by first an assassin and then Doctor J."**

** "Atika proved very helpful during this war. She could heal me, easily, and help cast charms to protect me. So it didn't really matter how many times I tried to kill myself, it never worked."**

** "And since I could vaguely predict the future, I played a very cruel joke on my brother. I bewitched him- No matter how hard or how much he wanted to, he could never, would never be able to let Relena Peacecraft die. And look where that got him!"**

** "Does that answer most of your questions?" Heero asked the silent group of boys.**

** "...Um..." was all Duo had to reply with.**

** "So you posses magic, Heero?" Trowa asked. He found this interesting, as did Quatre.**

** "A little bit. I'm not as powerful as my sister, but, then again, our whole family line was very powerful. Of course, it would be of no matter to you all, not being of magic blood, but it is still something to be proud of." Heero paused. "So, yeah, I can cast a few spells and make a few potions."**

** And now he had Duo's attention. "Really? Can you make, like, a Love Potion #9 or something, cos I really like that girl I live with, you know her, Hilde?"**

** "Duo, you need more than a love potion," Quatre teased gently.**

** "If it was only wizards and witches who could pose threats, how come the rest of us did?" Wufei asked, ignoring Duo.**

** "Oh, I have no doubt that you all have magic blood," she said, glancing at her brother. He had just said they had no magic. "Heero's wrong. And from what I know about Quatre, I have no doubt at all. Quatre and Heero probably have more magic than Muggle, I'll bet. The rest, I imagine you to be around twenty-five/fifty," Atika replied thoughtfully. "Not much if you wanted to be very powerful wizards, but enough to pose a threat to great military powers."**

** "So... Heero, can you help me out with that love potion?"**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** "So, you see, them being direct descendants of the Potters could make them very dangerous to me."**

** "I thought you were one too," Relena asked. She was trying to get this, but it was really too much. She was still stuck back there when she found out that Heero was half-magic.**

** "No, I'm only related to the Grangers, one of the branches. But, despite that, I still have my wants and my wishes, and who my family followed, so you must understand," Jacob explained with a hint of frustration in his voice.**

** "Oh, okay then." Relena still didn't get it. But she'd get Heero to explain. "Ah... Now, when are they all supposed to get here?"**

** Jacob scowled. He was obviously frustrated. "I...dunno! But they will soon! I'm sure that they-yeah-that they already went to see that witch! They'll get here any minute now."**

** "Of course."**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


** "Ssh," Atika whispered, waving her hand in Duo's face. She sitting at a table, gazing intently at that weird sphere Trowa had noticed earlier, which had turned out to be a magic ball. "The more noise you make, the less likely I am to see somtehing helpful."**

** "Okay," Duo repleid in a hushed voice. The G-Boys held their breath as Atika watch the ball as it glazed over purple, blue, dark pink, light blue, navy, purple-**

** "There!" Atika darted up. "I cannot believe this, but you all, come on. I know who is behind this ordeal."**

** "Who?" Heero barked, his anger flaming into all-out rage.**

** "Figure it out, genius!" With a wave of her silver wand, her outfit changed to that of short leather skirt, black go-go boots, and a leapord-print shirt. 'Seems as though she changes personalities with outfits,' Heero noted. "Jacob Granger, brother. Heero, go over to my chest of drawers up stairs; in the top drawer there is a oak box. Grab it and bring it to me. Do NOT open it!"**

** "All right," Heero replied, darting upstairs, sensing the hurried tone in his sister's voice.**

** Atika turned her attention to the other pilots. "As I said before, I belive that you all have magic blood in you. Now, we'll test my theory. Heero is bringing down five wands. These are advanced, and I designed them myself for just such an occasion. All you all have to do is know what you want to accomplish. If there is a corrosponding spell, you'll know it. Trust me, I've tested this already. You just need to decide on what you want, and the magic in this wand is strong enough to let you be aware of the spell name. Shout it out, aim, and it should work. Very advanced. Do you follow me?"**

** She received a few blank stares, but one by one, the pilots nodded. **

** "Got it!" Heero shouted, bouncing down the stairs in his hurry, then thrusting the box to Atika. She opened it, revealing five thin wands.**

** "All right," she said. She picked up a red one. "This one is made from a unicorn's hair, out of stained cypress wood, twelve and a half inches long. This one's for you, Duo." She handed it to him, and he took it, despite the dazed state he was in. "Try it out," she ordered.**

** Duo waved it around, not thinking of anything else to do with it. Silver trails followed behind it. **

** "Good." Atkia pulled out another, the shortest this time, and black. "This one has crushed dragon scales in the core, and is made from ebony; almost eleven inches. For you, Wufei." She handed it to him, and he followed Duo's example and waved it around. Gold trails followed from his. "Next," she pulled out one that was slightly longer than Wufei's, but red like Duo's. "Thirteen and a half inches, oak, with a pheonix feather in it. Trowa." She gave it to him. He sighed and gave his a very long stroke in front it him, admiring the pretty green sparks it left. "Now... Twelve inches, made from willow wood and boiled in holy water. Quatre." Quatre took his heasitantly, thinking about the hoyy water part, and circled it in front him, watching it's lovely blue sparks come forom the tip. Atike smiled. "Excellent." She picked up the last one. "Eleven and a half inches long, made from willow wood, and has a silver core. Mine's silver too, except it's made from ebony, and I painted red and silver on it." She gave Heero his wand. He didn't test it.**

** "Hey!" Duo argued. "How come Heero doesn't have to wave his around?"**

** "I already know mine works. I've messed with it already, Maxwell," Heero said sharply.**

** "Anyway. If you all survive, you can paint yours to your liking," Atika finished.**

**"Oh, if we all survive. That sounds just peachy," Duo muttered under his breath, waving his wand over his head.**

**"Now for your robes."**

**"Our WHAT?!"**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


**Relena shivered. It was begining to get a little cold in the small room holding her captive. "Ah... Excuse me, but could you turn the heater on?"**

**"Oh, sorry." It seemed her "kidnapper" was pretty soft-hearted. He got up to turn the heater on. **

**But before he even reached it, the door was flung off it's hinges, and there, in all their might and glory stood...**

**THE ANGRY DISGRUNTLED MAIL MEN!**

**No, just kidding! It was the very inexperienced-with-a-wand G-Boys and the very experienced Atika! **

**"Wow..." Duo awed, looking at his wand. "I didn't know I could do that!"**

**Atikia hit him in the head. Jacob would only get cocky if he knew that they had NO experience as a wizard! **

**Too late.**

**Jacob, getting out of the initial shock of his door being blown to bits, laughed. "Oh, hi Atika! You're looking well. How's the cats?"**

**"Shut-up, Jacob. I'm not stupid. Why did you have to drag my brother into this?"**

**"Oh, because I felt like it. And, it would give me a chance to bring an end to the entire Potter family! You are aware that you are the last remants of their blood, right?"**

**"No..." Heero said.**

**"You're gonna kill Heero?! Leave him alone!" Relena began to scream, although it was fruitless, her being in a locked cell and what not.**

**"No one's going to be killing me," he answerd, looking at his sister. She shook her head slowly.**

**"Yeah, I would think so. At least right now. But that's okay." Without warning, Jacob pulled out a small bag, throwing it's contents at Heero. He sneezed when the light pink dust got up his nose. "And that will keep all defensive spells from working on you!"**

**Atika sighed. Heero was very excellent in true warfare, but kept screwing up in the magic section. Not good. **

**"Heero, shut up! All of you! Get ready, the attack is about to begin!" Atika, in the back of her head was forming a plan. The dust was begining to settle already, and then the effects would wear off soon. If should could get him fast, she would have this in the bag. First things first, though...**

**Let them try. They are more powerful than they think they are. "Go! You all try! I have to think," she lied. In truth, she already had a plan. **

**"Ah... uh... WHAT DO I DO?!" Duo screamed at Atika. **

**"Think! Think of anything that can be ussed defensively, but not on yourself." She was trying to get them to search their mind, linked with the wand, to figure out basic spells.**

**"I don't know what I'm doing, but what the hell?!" Duo pointed the tip of his wand at Jacob, who was laughing at the funny scene, closed his eyes, and shot! Jacob's wand flew from his hand. **

**"Hey! No fair!" Jacob whined. "They have special wands!! They don't have to know the name of the spell!" He counted. "AND I'M OUT-NUMBERED!"**

**_'Maybe I won't need to use my plan after all... If Duo can opereate his, I'm sure the rest can."_**

**__Trowa glanced at Duo, shrugged, and aimed. He fired sticky goo at Jacob, preventing him from moving to go get his want back.**

**Quatre, catching on, tried something a little more different. He didn't really want to kill the guy, so...**

**Wufei butted in. "I'LL SHOW YOU FAIR!! JUSTICE FOR NATAKU!" He fired at him, and his hair caught on fire. **

**Jacob screamed bloody murder.**

**"I GOT IT!" Quatre declared, and then... shot water at him?**

**"Ooops..."**

**Jacob grinned. He tried some mentle magic to bring his wand back, and slowly, it began to move. Atika slapped her forehead.**

**Heero noticed this, and fired ice at the wand, freezing it solid to the floor, and Relena cheered. "Go Heero!"**

**"Now I know what to do!" So Quatre stepped up, and told everyone to back away. He aimed his wand. "I'm sorry..." A blue stream of magic shot out and circled Jacob. He recognized this magic! The little blond was tring to transform him into something! "That's not--"**

**Before he could finish, he fell onto the floor as a...**

**Puddle of water?**

**Quatre gasped. "Oh, my..."**

**"Wow..." Duo said.**

**"I didn't--"**

**"Good job," Trowa added.**

**"Very good tecnique," Heero told him.**

**"But--"**

**"You showed him justice!" Need I say?**

**"But... I meant to turn him into a fish!"**

**Atika burst out laughing. "It's okay. He'll be fine. He'll live forever in the great water cycle. Heero, you can go save Relena now. Before she has a fit that you're so close but she can't get to you." Heero blushed a little (?!) and went to get Relena out of the cell using his wand.**   
  


**|//..~..\\|**   
  


**The G-Boys were at a small gathering at Duo's rented house after that... strange battle against Jacob Granger.**

**Ah..." Duo sighed. This was the life! He made his own love potion, and now Hilde was all over him! **

**"Hum... Hey, Heero?" Trowa asked. Heero turned from where he was at the grill, making steaks. Hey, if he couldn't murder anymore, might was well cook slaughtered cow. And anyway, it was a pretty night out on the back porch. But then again, on the colonies, every night was a pretty one.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"If you know your family, do you...know your name?"**

**"Ah... It's Heero Yuy..."**

**"No, I mean your real one," Trowa clarified.**

**Duo turned to look at him, momentarily ceasing his flirting with Hilde. Wufei stopped watching "Justice Tonight" to see Heero's answer.**

**"..."**

**"Weeeell?" Duo pressed.**

**"It's Sensei. Sensei Hoshi."**

**The whole room, Trowa included, burst out laughing.**

**"Well.... AT LEAST IT'S NOT TRITON, KING OF THE SEAS!!!!!!"**

**Trowa stopped laughing.**   
  
  
  


**oWaRi**

** ~fRoM tHe tWiStEd MiNd oF KaTsUmI tOnIcHa**   
  
  
  


**a NoTe FrOm KaTsUmI....**

**HA! I finally finished it! I've been at work on this little masterpeice for a few months now. I'm happy I'm done with the work on it. So let us dance!!! *danced to Gerudo Valley theme song* YEAH!!**   
  


**Miyuki: Kat-chan, are you okay?**

**Katsumi: What? Oh, Yuki! Come dance with me!**

**Miyuki: I think I'll pass, thanks. **

**Heero: Who are these people?**

**Trowa: ...**

**Katsumi: Surely you know me! *grabs Trowa* LOVER-BOY!**

**Trowa: ...**

**Danni-chan: *edging closer to Heero* Hi.**

**Heero: I quote Trowa; ...**

**Danni-chan: HE LOVES ME!!!**

**Miyuki: I hate being the sensible one!!**

**Wufei: Who ARE you, you ONNA!?**

**Miyuki: I am Katsumi's sensible half.**

**Katsumi: AND YOU ARE A DICK!**

**Miyuki: *sweatdrop* Anyway... I wrote the first part of the story, but she finished it off.**

**Katsumi: She's my alter ego!! Tee-hee!!**

**Duo: I have another half!! His name is SHINIGAMI!!! And I have another half!!! His name is BOB!!**

**Miyuki: You can't have three halfs, Duo.**

**Danni-chan: I DO!!!!**

**Duo: WOW!! Who?**

**Danni-chan: Mars-chick and then... BOBBETT!!!**

**Duo: Coooooooool!**

**Miyuki: *sweatdrop, again***   
  



End file.
